


Our Songs: ExT

by yurimaxwell



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: F/M, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Slice of Life, Vignette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurimaxwell/pseuds/yurimaxwell
Summary: A collection of stand-alone ficlets inspired by random songs. All ExT.
Relationships: Eriol Hiiragizawa/Daidouji Tomoyo
Kudos: 4





	Our Songs: ExT

**Author's Note:**

> Eriol, Tomoyo and a wedding. Inspired by Niall Horan's Black and White.

Tomoyo gently lifted the ivory princess dress out of the garment bag to hang it on the hook especially assigned to it. It was her best work, if she could say so herself, her hands tracing the intricate lace and smoothing the full tulle skirt. It took her a long time to make, but it was so worth it. She smiled fondly as she remembered how Sakura squealed when she first saw it on the dress form and how she blushed when she realized that the back was completely bare. Tomoyo explained that she kept the groom in mind when she thought of the back, making Sakura 's face go a deep shade of red. 

"Tomoyo-chan!" She turned to meet Sakura's shining emerald eyes. She already had her makeup on and she looked as radiant as the sun. "It's almost time!" She whispered, giddy with excitement.

"You both look wonderful!" Nakuru said as she enveloped the bride and her maid of honor in a bone crushing hug. "Weddings are wonderful!" she declared before leaving the two friends again to finish their preparations.

* * *

Tomoyo took a deep breath, mentally pushing the overwhelming emotions away as she waited for her queue to walk. Today was a happy day, so she would try to keep the tears at bay and plaster a smile on her face for the cameras she knew will be pointed at everyone going down that aisle. Calm and composed is what everyone expects, and she, Daidouji Tomoyo, will deliver.

She felt the nerves leave as soon as she met Eriol’s eyes. He was standing beside Syaoran, handsome in black, smiling encouragingly at her. Of course, he would understand what was going through her head.. As much as she loved Syaoran for Sakura, their relationship changed the dynamics of the other relationships around them. Sakura was still her best friend but it was no longer the same. Eriol was the one who saved her from completely falling apart. In a way, he took Sakura’s place and became not only her best friend but also her partner in crime and eventually, the love of her life.

She smiled at him, grateful for the support. He then winked at her, making her giggle. She was not the easiest person to be with, but he stuck with her through the years, claiming that there was no way she could get rid of him. He was quirky and silly and she loved him so much.

The music swelled and she began to walk. Everything else began to blur, as she took measured steps towards the altar, her periphery just melting in a swirl of color. Soon she was pulled into Syaoran’s arms for a brief hug and a whisper, “Thanks for everything, Tomoyo.”

He then handed her over to Eriol with a smile and she felt Eriol’s hand squeeze hers. “Ready?” he whispered. She smiled back and nodded.

Today was the beginning of their forever.


End file.
